Gus
Lord Gus of Markath is the king of the underground stone kingdom of Markath and one of the Greywardens for the Minstrel. He is a large bearish man, with thick features, and a heavy beard. He is a brawny warrior who must be in his seventies, and has ruled Markath for decades.He has two sons and heir to his throne. Gredomyn betrayed his father before the Awakening. Unworthy "Come back here you unworthy coward!" the man yelled as i ran away, ran away too the portal. The portal would gave me a chance to venture out into the world, another world. It would also give me a chance to redeem myself.. The stone halls were cold, the fires weren't lit, there were no people.. No nice smells, no exotic foods or drinks, just coldness, and darkness. These are the sign of a fallen city. The signs of a city that was once prosperous, and wieled power. But now, that all seems so far away.. A man walked through these halls, wielding a torch in one hand, and an axe in the other. He looked around to see if he could find any signs of living people, but it seemed he was alone, alone in the darkness. He then tripped and fell on the cold floor. He got up to see what made him trip, and found a tatterd journal. he blew the dust of the cover, and openend it. This is my thirtieth day in prison. My thirtieth day after the Betrayer reearned that name. I was once the great ruler of a city! But he betrayed me and threw me in here. He murdered by wife and son, and took the rest that i had away from me. I was lonely. I once had a cel mate, but he died from mental problems, guess he couldn't handle the smell or the aura that this place had. The guards came and removed his corpse, they then hit me, and called me names. The rest of the day wasn't important.. Like most of these days. The man stood up, and looked around if he could find a bench, and sat on it. He then continued to read the journal that this poor man left behind. I have been her for fifty days now, and this place is getting me. I keep seeing stuff that isn't here. I saw my son the other day, he said he would free me, he said he would kill the man who did this to me. I didn't know if i could believe him, but that didn't matter. All that mattererd was that i would be able to see the daylight again, to smell the fresh air, to hear the birds sing. It all seemed so real, but so fake at the same time. The guard came in with another bowl of rice, rice was all they gave me, and a cup of water. But most of the time the water was ice, it was too cold here for water, so I just had to break it with my hands, and put the chunks in my mouth. I was once the ruler of a great city! A city that was call-.. '' '''The man looked at the page. It was too tatterd to continue reading it, so he threw it on the ground. The journal fell open, and the man could see a page where more words were written. Altough this page was made of different, younger paper..' Forsetti was gone.. I was in the arena when it happend. The crowd could see how Forsetti slowly vanished. When he was completly gone, a loud bang was heard, followed by a strong gust of wind. Forsetti's counselors stood up, and then pointed at me. "HE DID IT! GET THE LAW BREAKER!" They all yelled. I ran away, I knew that I wouldn't be safe anymore, I had to leave, but nowhere on this world i was safe. And the it dawned on me. I had to go to another world! Maybe i could travel to the world that He was also send to. If i would find him, and bring him back, i would redeem myself. But first, i had to help someone.. I went to the prison, I was looking for someone. After searching and hiding over time from the guard, i finally found his cell. The old man in the cell looked up, and I saw the signs of unbelieve on his face. "Yo-..You..You came.." His voice was soft and raspy, but still very understandalbe. "Father! you need to come with me, we need to flee from this place!" The younger man said. The old man was about to say something, when they heard footsteps, the younger man tried to hide, but it was to late. "And what do we have here?! inviting company Gus?" one of the guards said. "Jakal, this is my son, Gredomyn." Gus answered. Gredomyn was still suprised the guard didn't pay any attention to him. But then he notiched something. He saw a glint in his father's eyes, a glint of excitement. He knew what was coming, Gus would make a distraction, so he could escape. The guard was about to say something again, when he was suddenly blinded. "Quick son! grab his keyes and open this lock!" Gus yelled. I was about to do it, when a portal appeared, a bright purple portal. We both looked at it, but soon after Gus repeated the line. I saw that the portal was shrinking. "It's you or me father, if i let you free the portal will go away, and we will be forced to flee forever in this world.. That's not the path that i want to walk." "Are you going to leave me in here?!" you could hear the pain in Gus' voice. "i'm afraid so.." Gredomyn walked slowly through the portal, he could hear his dad scream. "COME BACK HERE YOU UNWORTHY COWARD! YOU ARE NOT A TRUE MARKATHRIAN!" And then everything faded to black. The man stood up, tears in his eyes. He knew he would need to find the man who wrote this, that way he could find his brother again..